


Love Is Strange

by KaylaBayla9386



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexy Times, Smut, Stephen is lonely, Stephen needs love, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBayla9386/pseuds/KaylaBayla9386
Summary: Y/N (Your Name)A battle against monsters ends with you hurt and a certain doctor is worried about you. How will this end? Will there be love? Or will you still be friends? Lots of angst and hidden love.(There will be more chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. That's all I can describe it as. 

Nothing else. The pain radiating throughout my left side. 

Blood dripping from the large gash in my side from the weapon those bastards used. Those creatures. Sickly and dark grey, primitive looking weapons clutched in their gnarled and withered hands.

I could feel myself being carried, by whom I didn't know. 

I knew that Tony Stark, Thor, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and the twins were fighting. I had seen Steve only for a few minutes before him and Bucky had ran off to help in assisting the ground troops in moving civilians.  
We had coms in our ears, giving each other orders and warnings on the next wave. These aliens were coming from a wall of black, they were using the mirrored side of a glass building as their entrance, a portal.  
Strange was on the other side, having his Sling Ring meant he could come back if the portal was closed on him.  
Tony had been blasting the enemy from above, using his repulsers to shoot them down.  
Thor had been literally hammering the enemy to death, they were immune to lighting, much to the goofy oaf's displeasure, but they weren't immune to his immense strength.  
You could hear a thud or the more comical *PONG* of one getting smacked around, Thor laughing as they went flying.  
Vision was flying somewhere being a badass. To bad we all didn't have Infinity Stones lodged in out skulls. Taking a creature and tearing it in half like paper above pur heads. Show off.  
The Hulk was, well, was smashing the aliens around, roaring and flinging them into the nearest wall or just pummeling them into the concrete below.  
Hawkeye had been shooting them, he also had blades for close quarter combat.  
Natasha was pissed, her tazer rods didn't work on them so she was forced to use her blades too.  
The twins were having fun. Especially Pietro, zipping in and out of the mob, snickering when one would make a grab for him and miss only to get twisted around by Wanda and fall to the ground.  
Me, well, I had the power to shift and move the earth at will, I was powerful, able to lift boulders and throw them with just the flick of my wrist. A horde was after me, circled me, I was trapped.  
Focusing all my power into one fist I punched the ground , right between my feet, sending the ground around me into a giant wave, opening up around the aliens and crushing them in its gaping maw.  
That's when I had heard it, that screech, it was deafening, made from something huge. I heard coms go off, the team yelling at each other to watch out but I was distracted, to busy fighting off another round of these monstrous things.  
I heard the thud of the foot hitting the ground right behind me, I saw the shadow as it enveloped me in darkness.  
I felt the pain as a large, black blade ripped through my flesh. I screamed.  
I spun around, a wall of rock surging up to hit the beast in the jaw, breaking it, the crunch a sickening sound.  
The monster was giant, skin black as night, thick with armor under the skin, scars ran the length of his legs, marble white. It's eyes were ruby red. A tail whipped behind it, keeping it balanced on its knotted and twisted legs, it's arms were long, creepy and it had blue veins twisting and curling under the skin. The fingers were long and clasping a large spear.  
It's head was a mix of human and wolf. But instead of fur it had decaying skin stretched over the bone. From the blow to the jaw, it now hung limp, blood dripping from the gums, it's tongue shredded my the sharp teeth and hanging loosely to the side of its elongated muzzle.  
Before it had time to swing it's weapon again, a red aura spread over it, freezing it in place. Wanda's eyed glowed ruby, her hands contorting into different shapes to hold the creature.  
I watched as I fell to my knees, pressing onto the gash on my side, trying in vain to hold the blood in.

The portal made a groaning sound, the building shuttered and Doctor Strange walked out, he waved his hand, the black hole collapsing in on itself. Shutting it for good.

Using his Cloak of Levitation, he hovered into the air, raising his hands, I could faintly see his lips moving, no doubt reciting an incantation. He held his hand in front of his chest, an orange glow flowing from his fingers. His deep baritone voice boomed, "I banish you from the earth, you and all of these unholy creatures! BEGONE!" There was a blast and the army of creatures along with the titan that struck me down vanished in a burst of flames.

I sighed when it went unnervingly quiet, me head falling as a laid on my side, my last bit of strength giving out.  
I felt someone lift me but my eyes were to blurry to see who it was, I could hear voices, all muffled, far away. I closed my eyes, letting the black take me. 

Before I lost conciousness I could feel the warming glow of Stephen's healing spell.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I slowly woke up, feeling warm, my body felt stiff but not much pain, only a dull ache in my left side. Oh. That's right. That giant titan bastard cut me open. 

"Y/N, can you hear me?" 

I flinched. Yep. They knew I was awake now.

I pried open my eyes, they were heavy. Taking a deep breath as I flexed my legs under the soft comforter. The light blinding me. Yep, I'm in the medical wing in the Stark Tower. Good. I'm alive at least.

"Yeah, I-I can, keep it down. My head." I croaked, my voice sounded terrible from lack of use. Cracking and low. I cleared my throat.  
I slowly lifted my arm. Right arm. To shift my hair out of my eyes. Fluttered my eyes to at least try and get used to the light, everything still looked fuzzy and white wash.  
I looked to the sound of the voice. Sitting in an armchair was Stephen Strange. My heart fluttered. He had stayed?  
He smiled at me, a warm, caring smile, the corners of his eyes crinkled. He wasn't in his usual blue tunic with his long red cloak.  
He wore a simple grey shirt, nice dark jeans and his hair was swept away from his face, the temples greying. His handsome features enhanced by his light facial hair. Man I did have a thing for facial hair.  
Hell I even swoon over Tony once in a while, if he pushes my buttons right. 

I shift to sit up, the dull ache flaring for a second as I strain. I clear my throat again. "So, how long was I out?" I ask, a small smile playing at my lips at the smile Stephen wore.  
He quirked a brow at me, looking down at his knees for a milisecond, "Five days." His voice to casual for my liking. He was hiding worry.

Ah. Damn. That long, well at least I'm alive, and I think I can move everything.  
I roll my eyes. "Is everyone right outside? Do I need to prepare myself?" I say, letting the sarcasm slip through.  
Stephen chuckles. The sound making me blush, damn him, damn his voice. "Guys, she's awake" He calls, turning his head towards the door.  
With anymore force the door would have came off the hinges. In walks Thor.  
"Lady Y/N! It's such a relief to see you awake!" His voice booming over the others.  
I wince at the volume of his voice. He smiles, laughing as I cover my ears. I look around his large frame, spying the others as they scowl at him, wanting to get through the door. Tony finally shoves his way in. His dark hair is laying across his forehead, no product. His eyes have dark circles under them. I furrow my brows at him, crossing my arms.  
"When was the last time you slept?" I ask, using my best mom voice. Tony scratches the back of his neck. "Heh, well that would be the night before the battle." He had a sheepish grin, shrugging his shoulders, trying to act like it's nothing.  
I sigh, rolling my eyes. But I lighten up a little when I see Bruce poke his head around Tony, give me a small wave, a shy smile on his face.  
"Hey sweetheart. Are you feeling ok?" Bruce spoke up, his gruff voice calm but worried. I nod, smiling at him. How I loved his gently nature.  
The rest of the Avengers filed into the room, thankfully the hospital wing was large, so we weren't cramped.

Clint was the next to speak, "It's good to see you awake, kid. That cradle does wonders on repairs." He finished that sentence with a thumbs up.

Oh. They put me in the cradle? I lifted my shirt, the spot that should have a nasty looking gash with stitches or staples holding it together was back to its normal pale, smooth texture, I ran my hand over the area, pressing my fingers into the muscle.  
The dull ache still there, like a strained muscle. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I flexed my left arm, glad I still had full movement.  
"When can I leave?" I asked, not looking up from my side. Noticing out of the corner of my eye that Stephen was looking at my bare skin, one eyebrow raised, I hid the smirk that was trying it's best to surface. Feeling his eyes roaming over my skin, it brought a blush to my face.  
Why do I have to like him so much? Calm down Y/N!  
Tony chuckled "Well kid, you're not going out on a mission in the next few weeks. Strange here has volunteered his time to look after you, and train you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, still behind Stephen. I tried not to roll my eyes, hoping not to offend Stephen and make him think I didn't want his to help me.  
I turned towards Stephen, smiling, "Thank you. You didn't have to do this." My voice was soft, I was shocked, I didn't think he would stay around after I was reasonably healed.  
He shook his head, looking me in the eye, his expression was soft. He leaned forward, putting his hand over mine, "I had to Y/N, it's my fault, I let that monster through the portal. I let it slip by me. I let you get hurt." His voice was pained.  
No. No. I shook my head.  
"No, its not your fault, Stephen. We all know that we could get hurt. It's part of the job." I smiled, squeezing his hand with both of mine, trying to reassure him.  
I looked around the room. The twins were in the back, trying their best not to use their powers to shove everyone out of the way, Wanda was hovering just high enough to see over everyone else's heads, being one of the shortest was annoying for her.  
I swing my legs over the side of the bed. Stephen stood up taking both my hands.  
Legs shaking I stood up, I grit my teeth. I felt so weak!

Stephen put his arm around my waist, I leaned against him, he smelled good, his natural scent, rich leather and his cologne mixing to make a heady smell. I took a deep breath of it.  
The rest of the team let us through, some patting me on the shoulder, others, like Wanda just touching my arm, letting me know they were there for me. They watched us walk away, then we teleported to my rooms. Well. Floor rather. Each live in Avenger had their own floor in the Tower.  
I sighed with relief, the familiar scent of my rooms, the candles I had lit most of the time. The smell of Jasmine and Sweet Pea. They both calmed me down.  
Stephen led me to the kitchen. He set me down at the bar, the tall, high backed chair was right at the end almost in the entryway.  
"I'll make you something. You need to eat something proper before you sleep." Stephen spoke, sure and final. I was about to protest but he put his hand up to silence me.  
He shook his head, "No, I know what you are thinking. But I want to do this. Let me." He wasn't taking no for an answer. He looked determined. I knew it was a losing battle to argue with him. So I set back and watched him work, letting my mind wander and my body relax.  
He made a simple dish of chicken breast, baked in the oven with herbs and butter and steamed vegetables.  
He plated everything and I got drinks ready, it's all I really could do at the moment, I was just to weak from lack of movement.  
I returned to the table, setting the cups down, I wasn't sure if Stephen would like sweet tea but I needed something with real sugar in it!  
I set down, my mouth was already watering. I was starving!  
I ate in silence, peaking up to watch Stephen, he took a few bites of the chicken then looked suspiciously at the glass, slowly lifting it to his lips he took an experimental sip of the tea, he made a face buy didn't complain. I hid my laughter with a clear of my throat.  
"Stephen, this food is great. Thank you." I said, my voice soft, he smiled over at me, looking down at his hands, scowling as they trembled.  
He took another drink of his drink, trying his best not to make a face now that I was looking at him, "Y/N, it was the least I could do for getting you hurt." He replied.  
I shook my head. No. It's not your fault Stephen.  
"I told you, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself. Please." I squared my shoulders, I wasn't standing for him taking the blame.  
I grabbed my plate, taking it to the sink. I had already cleaned my plate. I took it over to the sink, setting it in the bottom, I downed the rest of my drink. I turned to Stephen, "I'm going to take a bath, the living room is over there, feel free to watch whatever you want." I turned and walked out of the room, smug when I saw the blush rising on his cheeks at the mention of me taking a bath.  
I grabbed a oversized shirt and some silk shorts from a drawer, some underwear, as much as I'd love to go comando...  
*Jeez, get it together Y/N, just because he's Stephen Strange doesn't mean you have to try and seduce him* I mentally scold myself.  
I step into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. I stip, leaving a big pile of clothes in the corner and turn on the shower.  
I step in, sighing when I feel the hot water hit my skin, soaking into my thick, brown hair. My bangs fall into my face, it feels so good.  
Grabbing soap and the washcloth I start to scrub myself clean. I wash my hair, using my fingers to brush my hair out. I wrinsed the soap. I grimace when I lift my arm and see hair growing, ugh, I need to shave.  
Grabbing a razor I lather up my body with my strawberry scented shaving gel. It doesn't take me to long, I shave the hair under my arms, my legs, I clean around my panty line up. About twenty minutes have passed and I'm done. Turning off the water I step out onto the shower mat, I dry off, wrapping a towel around my body.  
I blow dry my hair, letting the water drip down my back.  
Once I deem my hair dry enough I dress. Pick up my clothes and shove them in my dirty clothes basket.

I guess I should go see if he needs any help. I can't be rude. Especially after this.  
I walked into the living room, the tv was on, I don't even know what channel but looking at the couch, Stephen was slightly leaned to one side, a light snore escaping his lips. I smiled. I wonder how long had he stayed awake when I had been out, probably the same length Tony has stayed awake.  
I slipped around the couch, gently setting down beside him, making sure not to wake him. I slowly laid my head on his shoulder, my hair falling over his back. He stirred, only for a second, murmuring something, he leaned into me, his head turned to nuzzle my hair.  
I heard a murmur, I felt a warming sensation spread throughout my body, calming me, I felt myself drift off.

Before I drifted off I heard "Sleep, my dearest Y/N." I felt a light press of lips to my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Every time I try to update this thing I get delayed by work or family issues... -_-  
> I'll have to make shorter chapters. I had 1,000+ words wrote and everything and I got delayed and my luck again, it gets deleted. Soooo let's try this again...

I begin to wake up, I can feel the weight of the magic wearing off, my hearing is returning.

I stretch, my leg popping at the knee, shifting my arms above my head, the new scar on my side stinging, not bad but enough to be noticable.

A few memories from last night are coming back.  
I was carried. I feel a pillow under my head. I'm in bed.  
He must have carried me. Damn him being so protective of me. I wonder where he is? I bet he's asleep, there's no light coming in from the windows, it's early.

I hear something, a creaking of a chair. I Crack my eyes open, looking to th source of the noise, Stephen sat in a chair. "How long have you been there?" I asked, my voice gravely and cracking from sleep.  
Before he could answer I sat up, sighing as my side burned.

He chuckled, sending a shiver through me, I covered it up with a stretch again, damn his voice.  
"Don't worry, I've only been here for about 20 minutes. I knew the magic would wear off soon." He replied, setting forward a little in his chair.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking, "So, you watch me while I sleep?" I ask, Stephen rolls his eyes, sighing and running a hand through his unmade hair, it was hanging over his forehead, it looks good like this.

I swing my legs over, standing up, I hear a sharp intake of breath. I look over, Stephen has his head turned away, his face and ears are red. I can't figure out what is wrong, I take a step. 

Oh. Well. I guess at some point in my sleep I must have taken off my pants, I was left in my short shirt and my underwear, well nothing changing this.

I find my pants, slipping them on, clearing my throat when he hasn't looked at me. He peaks at me, then looking at me fully when he sees my pants. Blush still painting his cheeks, it's cute.

I walk by him, heading for the bathroom. "Y/N, I'll be in the living room if you need me. I need to check in with The Ancient One." I hear him say, his voice a little gruff, he's still embarrassed. I walk through the door, shutting it.

I do my business, brush my teeth and brush out my hair, it was a mess, I slept hard last night. I strip out of my sleep clothes, folding them, placing them on the counter.  
I wash my face, grabbing the bottle of moisturizer out of the drawer, rubbing it over my arms and legs, a bit on my face.  
I get dressed, dark jeans, a simple tan, long sleeve shirt and some black slip on shoe. I head for the living room. 

Stephen was back on the couch, he was leaning back, I think he is asleep.  
I take a seat beside him again. I can see the slight dark circles under his eyes. They weren't as bad as they were when I woke up after the attack but they were there.  
I slowly lift my hand his hair, feeling the soft locks under my fingers, running them through his hair, lightly touching his scalp, he groans in his slumber, leaning towards my hand.

I scrape my fingernails over the skin, he leans farther.  
Before I can react, he slips into my lap, he twitches a little but never wakes, he must be tired. I smile as he nuzzled into my leg, the back of his head pressing into my stomach. I lean forward and drag the throw blanket off threw back of the couch. 

Draping it as best I can over him, I'm plenty warm, but he's a little chilly, he's only wearing a shirt and shorts, nothing formal. 

I look over to the end table, the clock read five forty five. It was way to early, I'm on leave, I need to get as much sleep as possible. Trying my best not to wake Stephen, I shift my weight, getting more comfortable, leaning back into the soft cushion and rest my head to the side, I close my eyes, still running my fingers through his soft hair.

I can stand to sleep for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this is short! I am currently at in a camper in BFE. I need some sleep so here's a quick chapter. Soooorrry again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do another chapter! I hate that they are shorter but I am trying!! I hope this one is good. I have more time off now, so more time to write! Enjoy!

I slept for a while, the weight of Stephen's head and part of his shoulders comforting.

He moved here and there, his breathing even. He rested peacefully. The warmth of his hair laced between my fingers was nice.

After sleeping. No. Napping. I could feel my leg starting to go numb, starting at my toes and making its way up to my knee. I tried to flex my leg but in my moving it must have been enough to wake him.

He inhaled quickly, his shoulders going stiff and rotated his head up to look at me. I smiled down at him, still sleepy. There was a soft orange and red glow coming through the blinds and curtains, the sun was just getting high enough over the buildings to shine into some of the floors on Stark Tower.

I hadn't even noticed my hand was still tangled in Stephen's hair until I felt a hand touch mine. The slight trimble made me jump. 

Looking down I noticed his hand linger on mine for a second, before slowly pulling away. I looked at all the pinkish scars running along his fingers, up across the back of his hand, the skin puckered in thin lines.  
My heart wrenched for him, I can only imagine what I would be like to have my power taken away from me, the way his gift was taken from him.

I cleared my head of the negative thoughts as he began to rise, taking my hand from his hair to help him up, his face was smooth of any features but his eyes were bright, a light dusting of blush across his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, no doubt trying to make his voice smooth, "I'm sorry, I must have ended my talk with the Ancient One and fell asleep. I didn't mean to sleep on you." His voice was soft. Cute. He looked me in the eye again, still leaning over my lap.

We stayed like that for another minute before he caught himself staring, shifting his weight back against the couch, he didn't move away however so that was nice.

He picked at the blanket, "Thank You." He whispered.  
I laughed, "For what? The blanket? You looked cold." Smirking, I nudged his foot with mine. 

I kicked off my shoes. My thick socks still covering my feet, but I was beginning to get cold myself, it was November so it was cold here in New York. I didn't want to move to turn on the heater, afraid Stephen would dissappear off somewhere, trying to hide his embarrassment.

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me, bringing my legs up and under me, in turn I accidentally lost my balance and fell into Stephen, my side stretching uncomfortably.

I ended up falling right into his lap, my whole back draped over his legs, my head hitting the arm rest, I tried not to make a face but I gritted my teeth and let out a strangled breath. My eyebrows knitting together, I squeezed my eyes shut.

I could feel and see Stephen panicking above me. Randomly placing his hands on me. My head. Shoulders. Upper chest. Placing a hand on my side that was damaged. Looking under the blanket, lifting my shirt to check for blood.

Trying not to go into complete doctor mode.

"I-I'm alright. Just moved wrong. Leave me for a second. I'll be fine" I told him, trying to sound strong. He touched the top of my head, bringing his hand under to cup my head. I try my best to shift forward, this position was uncomfortable, my ribs elevated, still stretching my wound. 

He saw me trying to shift around and quickly wound his arms around my shoulders, helping me up, pulling me back a little, fully sitting on his lap. This just keeps getting better. I blush when I look over at him and he has to look up to look me in the eye.

I try to keep my blushing to a minimum, though I could still feel the heat lingering in my cheeks. He takes his hand and runs it over my side, feeling the slight difference in texture of the skin. "Are you alright?" He asks, his voice soft, his eyebrows pulled together slightly, his blue eyes sad. I don't like to see him worry.

I nod, not trusting my voice right now, I know it would be to high, I'm nervous, never being this close to him before.

He smiles, "Good." Is all he says. 

I try not to look how I feel. My heart is pounding. I feel concious of every move. Every breath. I feel to on edge. I'm happy to be this close to him. Don't get me wrong. It's just. Stephen Strange has a very large presence about him. An energy that is tangible, especially in close proximity.

I don't know what to do. 

What do I do? Do I sit here, my legs draped over his. Do I get up?

I don't want to make him think I don't want to be near him when my brain is screaming at me to kiss him. Do I lean into him? 

Is he being nice? Does he want this as much as I do?

My head is hurting from all these thoughts.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" I hear his voice, when I finally registered that he had his fingers touching my face, trying to snap me out of this trance I was in. 

I felt my shoulders relax, I released a breath, taking a calming deep breath.

"Y/N? Are you still in pain?" He runs a hand over my hair, I shake my head, smiling. He clears his throat, I catch him staring at my lips, making me blush again. 

He runs his fingers over my hair again, it's getting longer, spilling over my shoulders, my bangs framing my face. He pushes my hair away from my face, how I always do. Scowling he shifts the hair away from the left side of my face.

I touches my cheek, "That damn monster." His voice is tense. I quirk a brow at him, he continues, "When you fell, it left a bruise on your face when you hit the concrete." He's still examining me, looking for more injuries. He touches my neck, just above where it meets my shoulder. A shiver running through me.

I can't hide it

I paused, looking over my features again. I look at his lips, watching as his tongue slips out to wet his bottom lip. I can't.

I lean forward, not caring anymore. He watches me. For only a second. 

I pause just before our lips touch, feeling his warm breath hitting my lips. He doesn't move. 

He is the one to close the distance.

Our lips touch. I inhale a small gasp. His lips are softer than I'd imagined. His goatee tickling my skin. 

Our lips move together, slowly at first, testing the waters. I reach up and touch his face, feeling the slight stubble along his jaw. He threads his fingers in my hair, I can feel his fingers trimbling. 

I move my hands to his hair, pulling it, leaning his head back, deepening the kiss. I hear him take a heavy breath. He let's out a low growl, it sending a shiver down my spine. He let's go of my hair and grabs at my waist, telling me to raise up, I shift and straddle him. He pushes me down onto his lap, pulling me closer to him.

Just as I was about to pull away for a breath, the new AI, FRIDAY comes over my speakers, " Miss Y/N, Doctor, Nick Fury is at the door, he says he needs to speak with you both."


	4. After the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. My gahd! I have soooooo much apologizing to do. I have been so rediculously busy as of late. I have had so much family stuff going on, so much crap that's been piling up. We had a whole week of random power outages and a small ice storm. So sorry for this HUGE delay and the cliffhanger I left for y'all.

My first thought?  
Damn him. Damn Nick Fury! He inturupted this perfect moment. To say I was pissed was an understatement.  
And by the look on Stephen's face, he wasn't pleases either.

From where I was sitting I could see his face, his cheeks were tinged pink, his lips were swollen and red.

His hair. His hair was wrecked. The usual slicked back hair was flipped in every direction, the top was sticking up prominently in two directions.

If I wasn't pissed I'd have laughed. He looked like a rip off of Logan, or Wolverine. But I was to upset at Fury to laugh at the moment. 

After awkwardly untangling myself from his grasp I made my way to the bathroom.

I brushed through my hair, laying it down the way it always did. I patted my face with some foundation, covering up the redness on my cheeks. Putting some matte lip balm on, to cover the swell from the kiss. My stomach clenching at the thought of his lips on mine.

Friday's voice telling us Fury was in the main living room in the Tower, waiting for us had me out the door. 

I was ready to get this over with and get him out of here before I try to rip his head off.

When I came out of the bathroom Stephen was already gone. I sighed, I guess I'd talk to him later, hopefully there is a later.

I shut the door behind me. Heading for the elevator.  
I made my way down to the main rooms in the middle of the tower. The elevator music doing nothing to calm me down.  
The dinging startled me out of my hate filled thoughts.  
Walking into the living room, Stephen was sitting on the edge of a small arm chair, forehead rested on one palm, the other resting on his leg, which was bouncing. Something I had never seen him do.

He looked up at me, his lips were still swollen and red. Obvious of what had been going down before.  
His pupils were slightly dilated still. But everything else was in perfect order. No hair out of place, no wrinkled clothes 

I flopped down on the couch across from Fury, folding my arms like a defiant child. Knowing how I looked but not caring.

One of his eyebrows twitched upward, not showing much emotions but it was still annoying. 

I glared at him, hoping to get him to start on with whatever was important enough to come here.

He leaned forward, "Y/N. Strange. I'm betting you are wondering why I'm here?" he started off with. I tried but still rolled my eyes. 

"I have word that one of a well known Anti Hero will be here within a month. He's being forced to be recruited. We had a meeting earlier but no one could get word to you so I had to take matters into my own hands.", his one good eye rolling, he shook his head dissaprovingly.

He looked between me and Stephen. Taking a moment to look pointedly in my direction before continuing.

"I think you know of him Y/N, you had an encounter with him a few months ago." He pulled up a picture of a man in a red body suit.  
Two swords strapped to his back, the red suit had black accents and he was holding up his one hand, middle finger proudly displayed. The other hand held like a mock gun, pointed at his head.

I threw my head back and groaned. 

Not Wade Wilson, not Deadpool. Damn it all to hell.

Setting forward in my chair I pointed at the photo, "Why is he coming here? Why doesn't Charles take him in? He has plenty of time for him?" I was shouting by the end of my rant. I stopped when Fury held up one of his hands, silencing me.

I set back, but I keep the glare in place. This news has done nothing to lighten my mood.

"We are taking him in because we need him. We need his regeneration abilities. If we can recreate for out on the battlefield then we will be unstoppable against another invasion level disaster.", he explains calmly.

I shrug. "And what makes you think he will agree to that?" I smirk as I ask the question. 

"He is the one who suggested it. He knows all of our abilities and enhancements. He wants to help." Fury actually sounds genuine for once.

I sigh again. Great. Just what I need. Wade Wilson.

"Well, I hope he knows that picking a fight won't work anymore. He follows the rules while he's here. Loki does so he has to.", I realize I sound like a spoiled child. Heat rising to my cheeks.

Fury just huffs a laugh and gets up. He waves a hand.

"You're both dismissed. Return to whatever you were doing.", he turns around to pointedly look at me, like he knew already. I turn around sharply, hiding my face.

I March back up to my rooms again. Not bothering to see if Stephen was following. I wasn't sure if I could handle him that close right now.

I went to the kitchen and made myself some food. Just something small. A chicken sandwich. 

Taking the plate to the couch I set down, eat till I'm full and take the plate to the sink. 

I wash the few things left over along with the new plate.

I decide to clean a little, wiping the counters off, wincing out the sink. I dust a few things in the living room. The TV, entertainment center. Some pictures on the wall.

I can't help it. I clean when I'm nervous.

The whole time Stephen isn't back. I'm starting to worry. 

What if he's regretting that kiss?

What if he doesn't want to be around me anymore? 

All the worst thoughts are floating around in my head until I hear the door open. 

I turn around. Stephen is standing there, a small smile on his lips. His lips...

I don't even realize the beautiful flowers in his hands until he raises them higher for me to even take notice. They are gorgeous. 

A off white color, they look like lilies. They have deep purple spots on the inner peddles and the outsides were the same color but solid.

The stems were the most vibrant green and plump. 

Even from this distance I could smell the sweet aroma. 

"Stephen! Thank you, you didn't have to do this.", I step closer to him, taking a flower, breathing in the intoxicating scent. I practically moan at the aroma it leaves.

Stephen seems pleased with himself but raises his hand to dismiss my comment, "You're welcome darling, but it's my pleasure. Their beauty reminded me of you.", he replied, his voice barley a whisper by the end. 

When I look at his face again his cheeks are tinted pink. 

I laugh and take the bouquet from him, and taking a vase from a cabinet and full it with water, slipping the flowers inside. 

I set them on the counter, smiling. 

I jumped when I felt Stephen's long arms wrap around my waist, my stomach clenched. The want to kiss him was back.  
I can feel his chest pressing against my back, his slow breathing and the soft thud of his heartbeat. 

He presses a kiss to my hair. 

One hand turning my head towards him.  
His lips were so close to mine.  
Our noses were touching and his breath was tickling the side of my face.  
He tips my head up.  
Oh please...

The soft press of his lips draw a sigh from me, I wrap my hand around his forearm, squeezing. 

After a few minutes of soft kissing I break from the kiss, taking a moment for some air and to turn around, just to look at his handsome features.

I run my fingers through his soft hair, he leans into my touch. He grabs my hand in his and kisses my palm.

He kisses to my wrist. He takes a moment to nip at the sensitive skin there. 

I look to his face again. His pupils are dilated again and he his cheeks and neck are flushed. I can't help the shiver that runs through me.

He steps closer to me, still kissing and nibbling on my wrist. I take the other hand and run it through his hair, pulling at it.

That's his undoing. He groans, lowering my arm to rest on his waist. He pulls me close, grabs my face and pushes his lips against mine. The same heat that was present before. I tighten my grip on his waist. Pulling him closer.

"Please darling, I can't wait any longer. I crave you.", Stephen whispered into my ear. His breathing heavy and his eyes hooded.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was nervous. But I knew what I wanted. I wanted him, he was this gorgeous man and he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I was overwhelmed by that fact. 

My hands trimbled as he led me to the bedroom. I wanted this. With him. Now. But I didn't want to ruin something of our long standing friendship if this went south.

"Are you nervous, Y/N darling?", came Stephen's soft voice, pulling me fron my thoughts.

I peeked up at him. I swollowed thickly as I took him in, he was so gorgeous. It was ludacris that someone could look that good and still be real.

I nodded, "Yes.", I whispered in reply. My voice was higher than intended. 

He reached out and touched my cheek, "Tell me. If you want to stop. To wait. That is fine.", his reply was genuine, no hint of irritation. His blue eyes were softer than normal and he had a small smile playing at his lips.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm also nervous. It's been a while for me. I haven't found anyone that's made me feel like this in quite some time." He ran his hand down my shoulder to my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I smiled, stepping closer to him and kissing him softly. He returned it happily.

Still standing close to him I reply, "I am nervous because I like you so much. You are amazing. You have helped me in so many cases. You even saved my life... I don't want to screw up what we have.", at the end my voice has dwindled to a whisper.

He wraps his arms around my waist, placing a kiss to my forehead, "I understand.", he replies. 

We stand like that for a few more minutes before he releases me, stepping back, "I promise I will be right back. I'm just going to grab some comfortable sleeping pants. I don't think yours will fit." 

He leans forward and kisses me then turns to leave the room.

Once he's out the door I take a deep breath, making a beeline for the bathroom. 

First off. Brushing my teeth. I'm self concious of every little thing being that close to him.

I quickly finish with that. Brush my hair and use the bathroom.

I quickly change into a tank top. Dark red and some boy cut shorts. Black. They are short enough that if I bend over, the bottom of my ass shows. 

By the time I'm done, he's back. I smile at him but make my way to the queen bed, flipping the covers down and crawling in, snuggling up under them.

He's in the bathroom. Doing whatever he does when he's getting ready for bed.

The door opens and he comes waltzing out. I suck in a breath at the sight I'm greeted with. His pants are red and his chest is bare. I guess he's playing the same teasing game that I'm playing with the shorts.

His chest and stomach aren't ripped like Thor's but he's definitely defined. His skin is slightly tanned and he's not got any hair, at least not enough to tell from this distance. 

His collar bones are jutting out against the smoothness of his chest, catching the light and creating soft shadows. The slight V pointing towards his... his parts wasn't deep but it was there.

He cleared his throat and I realized I was staring at everywhere but his face.  
He chuckled when my eyes snapped back to his face.

He neatly laid out his clothes on the chest across the room and started walking towards me.  
My heart started thrumming faster. 

He was to the bed when I finally let the breath out that I was holding.  
I exhaled a little to loud. He smirked but he set down on the side I wasn't occupying, the covers were ready flipped on his side so he slipped his legs under it.

My heart fluttered when his leg brushed against mine. 

I tried not to be awkward but he fixed that by putting his arm around me, pulling me to his chest.  
I laid my head against his chest, the warmth of it was nice and the steady beat of his heart was very relaxing.

"Friday, could you turn off the main lights and turn on the floor lights?" I ask the AI.

"Yes miss.", she replied, her soft voice coming from seemingly nowhere. 

The harsh lights of the bedroom shut off and the soft green lights along the baseboards slowly came to life, making everything glow with the soft emerald shade. 

It helped calm my nerves and made everything a little less awkward. The 40 inch tv on the wall flicked on, Friday must know I was nervous. 

The first thing that appeared on the screen was one of my favorite music channels, a music station, the soft lullaby of a harp being plucked and the soft sounds of a wooded flute were streaming through the speakers. 

"A... different taste in music I must say.", Stephen commented, he chuckled when I lightly shrugged.

"It's something I found calms me down. This kind if music helps me sleep.", I reply as I snuggle down into his warm body further. 

He runs his hand through my hair, he pushed my shoulder, wanting me to turn on my side. 

I go to flip but I cringe at the stinging that runs through my side, I groan at the still sensitive scar.

"Dammit, I'm sorry. Here." He takes my arm and helps me turn over towards him, my head resting still on his chest but he was facing me, he arms wrapped around me.

"Sleep darling, we will see what happens in the morning." He whispers, he places a soft kiss on my head and I can feel that same warm feeling of his magic wash over me, lulling me to sleep.

His scent is all that stays with me when I finally succumb to its affects. 

The feeling of his strong arms anchoring me. Making me feel safe. 

The only thing I dream about that night was the softness of his lips and a soft tune of a wooden flute.

The soft early afternoon light steaming through the windows.


	5. Where we left off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so holy crap! My account was so messed up. I have been trying forever to access this account and it just hasn't worked out, a few days ago, same password, same username it let's me in. Thanks AOW...

I wake up to the smell that is Stephen. My head laying on his chest and the feeling of him running his fingers through my hair. The other arm is wound around my waist and that hand is drawing random patterns on my side through my shirt.

The smell of him is so strong but I Crack open my eyes and I see that I'm laying against bare skin. I try not to act startled but seeing that kind of stuff gets a person going.

I guess Stephen felt me tense, his hand faltered in its movement through my hair but the hand on my side seemed to tighten, squeezing me closer to him.

I tightened the arm I had thrown over his stomach.  
I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.   
Still half asleep I kissed his chest, the light peach fuzz hair on his chest tickling my lips and nose.

"I'm sorry for backing out before." I whispered.  
I felt him shift again, he started to sit up.   
He put his finger under my chin, making me look at him.

"Don't be sorry Y/N, I understand. I'm nervous even now." His voice was light, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

I looked at his lips, he must have noticed because he started to lean in towards me. 

Just a little bit further.

The soft press of his lips were heaven, his goatee tickled my lips but I loved it, it didn't matter, it was Stephen and it was perfect.

I sat up a little farther, breaking the kiss, tucking some stray hairs behind my ears and I leaned back in for more.   
He wrapped his arms further around me, pulling me closer to his chest. I put my weight on my hands, placing them on the headboard I leveraged myself and straddled his lap.

Sharp intake of breath and a squeeze of my hips where his hands had settled.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He looked up at me, concern in his voice but his pupils were blown wide and his breathing was deeper, his hands were slightly trimbling at my sides as they slip up and down my sides, passing over my (body type) body, sliding over the curves.

He put his hands under my tank top, slowly lifting the fabric, before he got to my breasts he looked back into my eyes, for permission.

I knodded. 

I would literally kill someone if they stopped this moment, I've been waiting to long for this.

He slid the shirt over my breasts, the fabric catching on them, they finally slipped free, bouncing in his face. 

He licked his lips, he pitched the shirt over the side of the bed. I put my hand behind his head, coaxing him forward. He was still nervous.

He brought his lips to one breast, kissing the skin, his mauve lips a contrast from my (color) skin.  
He let out a content sigh before his lips slipped over to my nipple, he sucked the nub into his mouth.

I arched my back letting the sensations wash through me, settling in my stomach, the clench of muscles enough to make my eyes roll back.

He switched nipples and suckled that one into his mouth, lapping his tongue over the hard nub.

A moan fell from my lips, I couldn't help it.  
He let the nipple fall from his mouth and started kissing up my chest to my neck, he sucked on the skin below my ear no doubt it would leave a mark. 

 

Another moan, this time he responded with digging his nails into my skin, not enough to hurt but the sensation was so good.  
I rocked down into his lap, I could feel the hardening length against my core rubbing through the thin fabrics of our pants.

It was his turn to moan, the sound of his baritone letting out an animalistic groan was amazing.   
He bit down on my neck, I pushed down harder on him, the head of his clothed cock pushing against my hard clit, it made me shiver.

He let go of my neck, leaning me back, looking over my naked top half. 

I took at his features, his hair was messed, his lips were red and slightly swollen and his blue green eyes were just a thin rim of color with the pupil blown and his eyes were hooded.

We looked at each other for a few more seconds before I slid off of his lap, he tried to stop me but I pulled my shorts down.  
I hadn't bothered with underwear so I was completely exposed to him. He just stared as I pulled them down and worked them off my legs and dropping them off the side of the bed leaving me in nothing.

He ran his hand over my stomach and down my hip. He shifted his hand till it rested over my core, the slight trimble of his long fingers driving me mad.

I spread my legs a little farther, inviting him to explore, I licked my lips for added measure.  
He stared into my eyes for just a moment more before he slowly pushed two fingers past my lips, he let out a small sigh when he felt the wetness.

Feeling the hard clit he rubbed his fingers in small circles over it, just a teasing, light touch.  
I let my head fall back, letting the sensations wash over me.   
He pressed a little harder. I moaned.   
Before I knew what he was doing he let his fingers slip up farther, slipping into my tight heat.   
I let out a strangled gasp, the feeling of being filled was so intense.   
It has been a while, the last guy was just a drunken one night stand, long before the Avengers found me. 

He pumped his fingers in and out a few times, I couldn't stop the small noises that were forcing their way out with each upward stroke of his long fingers.

I could feel the tightness in by stomach building, the small hint of an oncoming orgasm. My breathing was labored.

When I thought he would push me over the edge he stopped and pulled his fingers out. An involuntary whine escaped my throat.

He smiled and licked his fingers clean.

I could feel my face flush.   
When he was finished he reached for his pants, pulling the string, hooking his fingers in thewaistband he slid them down. 

I All of the sudden had a bashful moment, I was looking at his face. I couldn't force myself to look farther down.

I felt stupid but it was just so overwhelming, a man who looks like this and I'm about to make him mine.

My head was spinning, and I was naked in bed with him.

He had stripped out of the pants and he was sitting there, waiting on me.  
I felt his hand on my neck, resting just over the pulse point at the base of my neck, I knew he could feel my heart pounding.

He reached up farther and touched my face, I snap out of my daze and look into his eyes, they show his confusion.  
I take a steadying breath, calm my nerves and I shift my legs and lean over him. Some of my hair falls down and it surrounds his face, casting a stripped shadow along his angular features.  
I stare for just a moment longer and lean down for a kiss.

I put my hand on his chest, feeling his heart thrumming in his chest. He grabs my hand and gives it a soft squeeze.  
In an instant he flips our position, my legs still wrapped around his waist, he hovers over me, his lower half still pressed firmly against me, he supports his weight on his elbows.  
He breaks the kiss to sit up. 

He scoots off the edge of the bed.

Slipping his thumbs in his pants and slowly pulls them down.

I watch breathless. Watching between his face and his ever lowering pants. 

He pauses, just above the tent in his pants. He smirks when I raise an eyebrow. He lowers them farther before he let's go and they sink to the floor.

There he stands in all his naked glory.

And my god is he amazing to look at.

His legs are thin but muscular and his hips are narrow leading up to his lean stomach and chest.

My eyes fall back to the prominent erection.   
He's a good nine inches. The head a nice red, no foreskin and a nice thick vein running down the underside. The soft, short curls around the base are dark brown.

He clears his throat and my eyes travel back to his face.

"You like what you see?" His deep voice drawls.

I nod, I swollowed, trying to form the words I really want to say.   
I take a deep breath, heat rising to my cheeks, "Yes, now let me taste." My voice comes out a little breathy but he heard me.

He takes a step towards me, I slip down the edge of the bed, my knees hitting the floor. I put my hand on his hip, he runs his hands through my hair, pulling the (color) hair back. 

Wrapping my hand around the base I lift the head up to my mouth, the skin is hot, soft and he's got a slight unique smell, a scented shampoo and a unique musk. 

I take an experimental lick on the tip, he tastes good. 

I take the head into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it. 

I take a deep breath and slowly start sinking down farther on him.

He takes a deep breath, fingers tightening in my hair but not forcing me to take him faster. 

I can hear his breathing pick up. 

I get as far as I can go and I start to back off, dragging my tongue in the underside, hollowing my cheeks out, pulling off of him with a loud *pop*.

He runs his fingers over my cheek. He takes his other hand and grabs my arm, pulling me up. I stand and he captures my lips, plunging his tongue in my mouth, wrapping his arms around my waist, he pushes me down onto the bed again.

Grabbing my legs he wraps them around his waist, I can feel the thick shaft of his cock rubbing my entrance, I rock my hips to grind down on him, he moans. 

He leans back a little, breaking the kiss, looking me in the eye. 

Grabbing the base of his cock he lines the head up to my entrance, rubbing it along the wet folds. He gives me a look, asking for permission. 

I nod, my body is so tense, so ready. 

He rubs the head along my entrance a few more times before he lets the head sink inside, the stretch is intense.

He keeps going, the slow pace is easy to adjust to.

We both let out a long sigh when he finally reaches his limit.  
He stays still so I can get used to his size.   
He runs his hands along my thighs and down to slip a finger between my folds to press against my clit.

He slides almost out and pushes back inside, he ruBs my clit in small circles, the feeling a nice tingle spreading.

He takes the other hand and grips my thigh, using it as leverage to pump into me faster, his finger on my clit circling faster.

He is panting by now, his cheeks flushed red.   
Every thrust a small moan escapes my lips, I let my thighs fall open, exposing everything to his wondering eyes. 

His thrusts have gained speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. 

He stops just short of my orgasm.  
A whine escaping my throat. 

He grabs me and pulls me in for a harsh kiss. He breaks it to kiss my neck. 

He turns me around quickly, he pushes me forward, I crawl up the bed, on my hands and elbows, I lower my top half farther, wanting him to see me at my most vulnerable. 

He hands hold of my hips and pushes back inside of me quickly setting back to thrusting sharply into me. 

He is deeper inside, I suddenly feel like my orgasm is right in the edge, I can feel my walls clenching. I hear him choking back strangled moans.

I can't take it anymore, I pull a hand free, spitting on the fingers and quickly set to work flicking them over my overly sensitive nub. 

A few thrusts more and my orgasm hits me hard, my walls clamping down on him, fluttering ands I let out a strangled moan, my body is tense, one hand gripping the sheets. 

Stephen lets out a long moan and his thrusts falter, he grips my hips tighter, he thrusts once more before burying himself as far inside as he can. 

I feel his cock twitch and swell, then his hot seed is spurting inside me, coating my fluttering walls, the feeling of being filled is amazing. 

He rocks his hips a few times before he slowly pulls out. 

Setting there for a few seconds more, still relishing in the feeling of having his cum inside of me.

I can hear him walking to the bathroom, no doubt coming back to clean up. 

I roll and sit down, his seed slowly seeping out, the feeling is so erotic. I can feel it soaking into the covers below me. 

I stand up, making my way to the bathroom, I can feel the warm sticky fluid sliding down my thighs.

Stepping into the doorway I see Stephen cleaning himself up, the water running to heat up to soak a new towel down.   
He turns to look at me, he looks me up and down, starting at my hair, which is no doubt a mess, to my face, my chest, stomach and down to my legs when he stops, his nostrils flaring, his half hard cock twitching back to life. 

"I-I never knew how much it would turn me on to see a woman with my cum dripping out of her. I have to say, I'll be ready for round two very shortly." His voice has dropped an octave and his cock is almost full again.

He soaks a towel and hands it to me. I wrap my leg around his waist.

He picks me up, I wrap both my legs around his waist and he uses the wall as leverage. 

He quickly plunges back into me, wasting no time in starting a brutal pace, I throw my head back, a string of needy moans falling from my lips that seem to just spur him on. 

He lowers me slightly and starts going slower but plunging in a lot harder, the hard slap of skin is filling the small space. I dig the heels of my feet into his ass, pushing him on faster. 

I feel my second orgasm building fast. 

"I-gonna cum-haahhh." Is all I can get out but he doesn't stop, if anything he just keeps going harder. 

A few hard thrusts later and I'm screaming through another orgasm, my back arched hard, head pressing against the tile wall and my legs start to shake. 

He abruptly pulls out, slowly sitting me back on my feet, he turns me around, having me bend over and I rest my hands on the soap tray on the wall, I stand on my tip toes and he drives back in me, griping my hips and he is making short, fast thrusts, his balls slapping against my swollen clit.

I am so close again, my body is worn out, my legs are shaking. 

Stephen is moaning with every breath, I can feel his cock twitching, he's close. 

I spread my legs a little farther, the slap of his balls against my swollen clit is the thing that shoves me over the third edge, I grit my teeth and moan through the pleasure, the pleasure is so intense, the pressure finally explodes outward and I feel a rush of liquid, it squirts over his hard cock, I feel him shudder.

He thrusts in me a few more times and buries himself again, spurts of thick cum coat my walls again.

He works himself through his orgasm, his deep voice echoing around me.

He holds himself inside me a little while longer, I feel so full, my insides convulse around him, making him jerk.

He pulls out and his seed slides down my thighs.

I sigh, standing up straight and he kisses me. 

"Let's get cleaned up darling. I'm starving." He whispers into my ear. 

We quickly finish our shower, get somewhat dressed and head for the communal kitchen. 

A dull ache settling in my core, keeping me in a constant state of arousal through our whole meal. 

Not long after we eat be quickly teleported us back to my room to fuck me in the armchair once and against the wall the next. 

I clean myself up and he turns to start the shower. 

Hot water pours out of the faucet.  
Motioning me to step in first I step under the warm spray, the water wetting my hair and sliding down my body, Stephen steps in behind me. I feel the head brushing against my ass. 

I turn to face him and he quickly comes in for a kiss, suckling on my bottom lip.


	6. Update. I'M SO SORRY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm suuuuuuuper sorry for the unexpected stop in chapters.

Hey guys. I'm suuuuuuuper sorry for the unexpected stop in chapters. My login was set for *remember me* so every time I logged in it was instant, well the last time I tried to log in, it kept telling me the account didn't exist. But I could still view the works as a guest, well I FINALLY got it to load up again. So I will hopefully be updating this work and my other *Tony Is One Lucky Omega* hopefully it doesn't kick me out again!


	7. I could get used to this

After a rather long shower we finally emerged.  
The water had gone cold and we were actually clean, but Stephen was still all over me, his hands never leaving my skin.

We dried each other off. After I toweled Stephen off he set to drying me off, stopping to kiss a spot on me, his soft lips pressing against my to hot skin.  
His lips sending small jolts through me.

He smiled up at me while he was drying my legs off, he was kneeling before me, his face almost touching my lower stomach, I could barely feel the brush of his damp hair against my side, the feeling making me flinch, every nerve was still on end, my body still overly sensitive. I had no idea how long this would last, and frankly, I really didn't care.  
I was enjoying it to much.

I gasped as I felt his lips touch my thigh.  
He had discarded the towel on the counter behind him and now had his hands gripping my thighs and he was kissing the skin of my inner thigh.

He looked up at me, his blue green eyes bright, his cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. 

Slowly he used both hands to push my legs, silently telling me to part them.  
My breathing became quicker, I slid my legs apart, bringing my hand to rest on the handle of the shower door to keep myself steady.

Stephen kissed around my legs and stomach for a few short moments before he leaned in and nuzzled at my folds, mouthing at them.  
My legs began to tremble slightly, and my heart rate picked up.

I almost collapsed when I watched as his tongue slid out of his mouth. He lapped at my heated flesh before he slid it between my folds and caressed my clit, not stimulating it yet, just teasing me. I saw him peak up at me.

I drew in a quick breath when he suddenly plunged his tongue into my holds, circling it around my clit, pushing against it, bringing his hands up my thighs, making me spread my legs even farther. 

I threw my head back, a moan forcing it's way up and out of my throat.  
I brought my free hand to his soft locks, pulling at the strands, massaging his scalp.

That seemed to encourage him further, burying his face into me farther, sucking on the swollen nub, another moan escaping my lips.

I arched, lifting one leg over his shoulder, giving him more room to work, spurring him on.

He added two fingers into me, causing a loud moan to rip from my chest, I slowly started rocking my hips into his hand.  
He pumped his fingers in and out of me, his pace fast and hard, trying to take me over the edge quickly, which was working, the familiar build racing to peak.

"I... I'm about t-to cum." I warned Stephen, my voice coming in stuttered pants. The only responce was a low growl, he dug his fingers into my thigh before he let go long enough to quickly stroke his cock a few hard times, a rough moan escaping his lips as a large amount of precum leaked out of the head of his penis, he thrust his hips into his hand.

I felt a surge of lust wash over me, he was getting off on this, I took a deep breath and continued.

"Your tongue feels so fucking good... hah.. I'm gonna cum so hard, so hard on your tongue, I can barely stand it, I'm not gonna last... hah... Stephen." The last came out in a strangled moan as my orgasm hit me, i could hear through my own moans, Stephen's own strangled moans as he continued to work me through my orgasm.

I looked down to see thick streams of cum shooting from his cock, his long fingers working over it, his fingers inside me pressing against all the right places, at wasn't a moment that a second orgasm hit me, this time a louder, more strained moan came from my lips.

My legs couldn't handle anymore and i slid down to the floor, Stephen removed his fingers, quickly wrapping his arms around me.  
He kissed my neck and face, small whimpers leaving his lips. 

I could finally make out what he was saying.  
A soft string of "I love you." Was leaving his lips as he cradled me in his arms.


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being like 40 years in the making 9_9 I have had like no motivation to do anything. Draw, write, anything at all. Work has consumed my soul. So here's some mushy stuff of reader and Stephen just having a couple of cute coupley kind of things after some sexy times.

When I finally came down from my high I could actually look at Stephen, his cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, his hair was an absolute mess and his eyes were blown wide with lust. 

His breathing coming out in little puffs. He clung to me, not that I wasn't doing the same thing but it was adorable to look at him doing it.

He made a little strained noise, moving a little. I looked down to see that he was sitting rather uncomfortably and his knee was pressed into the wall.

I nodded my understanding and stood up, shakily, my own knees wobbly. I grabbed onto the door handle again for support and offered my hand to Stephen. 

Taking it, he stood, he was much taller than me, making me look up to look him directly in the eyes.

He tried to smooth out the mess that was his hair after seeing it in the mirror.

"You look hot with just fucked hair." I told him, grabbing at his firm ass, pawing at it for a moment and smirked at his when he gave me a cock of his eyebrow and an amused look.

"You don't look to bad yourself, but what do you say we head out for a date, we've been in here a while, I already know we won't hear the end of it from Tony." He says, humor in his voice until he speaks of Tony, his voice deadpanning at the end.

I perk up at the prospect of what he had in mind, not bothering to hold back the eye roll at the mentioning of Tony.

I turn around to the sink, retrieving some cleaning whipes from the shelf next to it and moving to clean up our mess, throwing the used whipes in the bin and toweling off the rest of the way, running the damp towel through my hair and hanging it on the rack again, leaving Stephen to his own devices.

I go into my closet and pick out a simple matching pair of underwear and bra, the bra was push up, usually I chose a sports bra but I wanted to wear something a little more revealing.

Slipping those on I dress in a pair of black tights that are cut all the way up to my upper thigh in the front with thick black leather lacing in the small metal holes sewn into the fabric along the slits.

Next was a dark green tunic with a round top that had full length sleeves and a pair of sandles, waiting to put on my cream, ankle length high healed boots.

I make my way back to the bathroom, turning the corner to find the bathroom spotless, everything in its place, but missing a Stephen. 

Mentally shrugging, he must have went to the Sanctum for something, I mused to myself.

I spent the next few minutes blow drying my hair and putting on a small amount of makeup, choosing my favorite color eye shadow to make my eyes pop.   
Fixing my lipstick, I walk out of the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair.

I find my favorite necklace, clipping it on and slip on my boots. From the living room I hear the sound of one of Stephens portals opening and the sound of shoes hitting the ground. 

I perk up and make my way to the source of the noise, turning the corner, I see a marvelous sight.

Stephen is his normal manicured self, face shaved, except for the neat goatee, his hair is back to its normal style, the sides slicked back, a large portion of the top combed back with a little falling over his forehead.

He was wearing a pair of rather tight jeans, the pockets embroidered with a simple, flowing design, the denim was dark with a little bit fading around the back and front of the thighs. 

He had a simple steel grey, button up shirt with long sleeves with a rather intricate gunmetal grey watch he was currently fiddling with. 

I had to stop and take it in, his masculine beauty was something that just couldn't be looked over, it had to be admired.

I softly cleared my throat, watching him turn around. He stopped, looking me over, the smile that spread over his face was breathtaking, his once lust filled eyes were soft, a sparkle in his gaze that made me blush, looking at his feet, unable to keep the intense eye contact.

"You look stunning Y/N." He said softly, coming to stand in front of me, cupping my face gently and kissing me on the lips.

It was soft, not rushed or heated, something I wasn't used to and hadn't felt over these past few hours.

He ended the kiss then simply pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. 

"I've already spotted Tony waiting for us to arrive to pester us so I propose we use one of my portals... If you're comfortable with that." He said, almost shyly, like he was afraid I wouldn't like his magic.

I shook my head, smiling happily, "I'd gladly do that than listen to some horrible sex puns from Tony, I know they are coming anyways but delaying them a little longer would be nice." I replied, somewhat sarcastically. 

He simply nodded before walking us into the middle of the living room where there wasn't anything in the general vicinity of where we stood, carefully wrapping his arm around my waist, making a symbol with his hand appear and making a circular motion. 

Sparks began forming out of thin air in front of us, yellow and red sparks swirled in a tight circle and with a flick of his hand opened into a larger circle, the sparks still circling around the dark opening, a little taller in height than Stephen.

He looked down to me, "Hold onto me, it will be an odd sensation, I won't let you fall." He said.

When I nodded, he brought his hand towards him and the portal floated towards us, enveloping us in darkness for a moment before we softly landed in the garage next to one of many of Tony's cars he let those of the team use.

Stephen retrieved the matching keys, clicking the unlock button and the doors slowly swing open. 

"Where to, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N (Your Name)  
> This is literally a dream, I love writing down my dreams once I've had them and this one was so vivid and real I literally cried when I woke up to find it wasn't real. No, seriously, I was sad. Woke up next to my husband bawling and he laughed when I finally cracked and told him what I dreamt of. Hope you enjoy. This is a Reader Insert


End file.
